Life can't suck 'cause you're my life
by RabbidMaki
Summary: OS. Quand le moral ne va pas bien, il suffit parfois d'une paire de bras pour vous soulager. Aizichi  attention lemon


** J'ai écris cet OS il y'a un moment, je suis retombé dessus en classant mon ordi et je me suis dis qu'il pouvait mérité sa publication. Je crois que je l'avais garder en réserve pour une période de vide mais mon imagination ne me laisse pas tranquille en ce moment donc je devrait être à l'abri. En plus j'ai dit que j'augmenterais le nombre de Aizichi sur le site ^^.**

**Oh ! j'allais oublié...y'a un Lemon ^w^. **

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo est le merveilleux propriétaire des personnages de Bleach  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Life can't suck, cause your my Life <strong>

Le soir tombait sur Paris. Ichigo, devant la baie vitrée, regardait morose le soleil disparaitre derrière les immeubles.

La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement mauvaise, mais des souvenirs s'étaient immiscés en lui tel des parasites. La mort de sa mère, sa conviction d'être un monstre, les souvenirs de la guerre et du sol gorgé de sang, le regard haineux de ses amis quand il avait changé de camp par amour et par conviction. Pourquoi se battre pour une société pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et qui voulait sa mort ? Son père avait comprit, Urahara aussi, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils acceptaient. Et la victoire n'avait pas arrangé les choses. D'où le déménagement loin de son pays natal pour le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre comme humain. Il soupira profondément…

Quelle vie pourrie…

Soudain deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le faisant presque hurler et mourir de peur. Il se calma quand des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur son cou. Comment ne pas les reconnaitre… ?

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer Sosuke … J'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque…dit-il avec un doux sourire avant de se tourner vers son royal geôlier.

Un sourire légèrement moqueur étira les lèvres du brun.

- C'est moi le centenaire, et pourtant c'est toi qui est sourd et a le cœur fragile…Quelle ironie.

Ichigo pris une mine faussement outragée, mais c'était un juste retour des choses. Après tout Ichigo ne se gênait pas pour se servir de l'âge de Sosuke pour le taquiner. Ce dernier rit doucement devant la mimique de son fiancé. Et que ce rire était beau …surtout qu'il était presque le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

Les yeux chocolat le regardait avec tendresse, la lumière du couchant donnait à sa peau pâle un hâle doré, accentuant son visage magnifique et lui donnant parfaitement l'air du dieu qu'il était maintenant. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment il avait réussi à capturer cette bombe sexuelle dans ses filets. Bon…ça avait peut être un rapport avec son physique avantageux et ses avances pas si subtile envers l'ex- shinigami. Quand Ichigo avait envie de quelque chose il le faisait savoir, et d'ailleurs…

Plus le regard d'Ichigo s'attardait sur le corps élancé de son homme, plus il se souvenait de ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements…et plus il avait envie d'ôter les dits vêtements.

- Tu es plutôt bien conservé pour ton âge …

Le sourire sensuelle lui appris que Sosuke avait parfaitement remarqué ses yeux qui avaient du s'emplir de désir.

- Je suis ravi que tu sois de cet avis.

Sosuke se détourna pour aller vers leur chambre. Ichigo imaginait-il le léger déhanché… ?

- Je vais ôter ses vêtements, il jeta une œillade au jeune homme. Ils deviennent inconfortables…

Ca il ne l'imaginait pas. La façon dont la main de Sosuke effleura le cadre de la porte au moment où il passait cette dernière eut raison de sa dignité, et il alla dans leur chambre d'un pas assez pressé. Qui se souciait de dignité devant une offre aussi alléchante ?

Au moment où il entra, Sosuke faisait glisser sa chemise de ses épaules, sa cravate déjà par terre. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, le chocolat dans l'ambre et l'ambre dans le chocolat, avant de se jeter presque sauvagement l'un sur l'autre. Les doigts du rouquin s'enfouissaient dans la chevelure brune tandis que des doigts s'enfonçaient dans son dos, leurs lèvres se dévorant littéralement. Leur respiration s'accéléra encore un peu quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se léchant et se mêlant. Ichigo apprécia le goût du thé que Sosuke avait dû boire il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement, leurs mains s'activant à se débarrasser de tout bout de tissus inutile, avant de se plaquer à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Le contact de leurs peaux brulantes leur arracha à tout deux un gémissement de plaisir. Ichigo se frotta de manière éhonté contre son homme, avant que ce dernier ne le fasse tomber sur le lit et ne le plaque contre le matelas avec un sourire de prédateurs et un regard de braise. Sa main rampa entre leurs corps pour agripper la virilité tendue du jeune rouquin et il lui administrer de sensuelles caresses.

Ichigo attira la bouche de Sosuke contre la sienne pour combattre son envie presque incontrôlable de gémir mais ne pu en revanche retenir son cri quand il se rependit dans la main de son amant. Les yeux fermés, et la respiration haletante, il tenta de redescendre du 7e ciel. Tous ses efforts se retrouvèrent réduits à néant en instant, juste le temps qu'il rouvre les yeux et voit Sosuke lécher sa main. Ichigo lui prit la main et enroula sa langue autour de ses doigts les yeux fixés dans ceux de son amant, tout en écartant ses cuisses.

Pourquoi serait-il le seul à se faire allumer ? 3…2…1…Bingo !

Sosuke s'attaqua voracement à sa gorge tout en introduisant ses doigts dans l'intimité du jeune homme avec empressement. Et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Se yeux roulèrent presque dans leurs orbites, et il bougea ses hanches de manière suggestive. Son cœur s'emballa quand Sosuke retira ses doigts et se positionna. Il le pénétra lentement en gémissant doucement, Ichigo n'en pensait pas moins. Peut importe le nombre de fois, c'était toujours aussi bon.

Le rythme d'abord tendre devint vite passionné et rapide. Ichigo bougeait ses hanches pour suivre les coups de reins de son fiancé. La chambre raisonnait de leurs gémissements et du contact de leurs chairs. Leurs cris devenaient de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir augmentait. Sosuke finit par frapper Ichigo en plein dans la prostate, le faisant hurler et se cambrer. Cela continua encore quelques minutes avant que tout deux ne soient balayé par un orgasme dévastateur.

Ichigo en avait maintenant la preuve, on pouvait aller plus haut que le 7e ciel…Et Sosuke n'avait même pas eu besoin de le toucher ce coup-ci.

Un sourire satisfait étirait leurs lèvres, leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se caressant tendrement. Sosuke se laissa finalement roulé sur le coté, Ichigo alla immédiatement se lover contre lui, sa tête posé contre son torse et ronronnant presque. L'ex-shinigami posa un baiser sur la tempe du roux.

- Ca va mieux mon amour ?

Ichigo leva les yeux vers son futur mari et compris …Il eu un petit rire.

- Tu m'as manipulé… C'est mal Sosuke tu sais…

- Je suis près à confirmer ma place en enfer si ça me permet de te faire garder le sourire.

- Tu n'iras pas en enfer, pour commencer tu ne peux presque plus mourir… mon ange.

- …Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi insulté de ma vie. Et c'est dire…

Ichigo éclata de rire et embrassa son cœur.

- Merci Sosuke. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Tu arborerais une tête de cocker à longueur de temps et devrait te contenter d'un amant physiquement banal comparé à moi et en plus dopé au viagra pour pouvoir soutenir ta libido…

- …Le pire c'est que tu as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je suis un génie.

- Et les chevilles ça va ?

- Parfait, comme le reste.

Sosuke arborait un sourire goguenard en disant cela, et pour cause…

- C'est ma réplique ! s'indigna Ichigo.

- Je sais, c'est du vol. Tu m'aimes quand même ?

Un sourire tendre étira c'est lèvres :

- Bien sûr que je t'aime mon cœur.

- Ca tombe bien alors, moi aussi…

- Oui, répondit Ichigo en riant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Sosuke ne ferme les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Ichigo caressa les cheveux de son amant, avant qu'une révélation le frappe de plein fouet…

Ma vie ne peut pas être pourrie, après tout c'est toi ma vie.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. <strong>

**Mardi comme d'habitude, publication d'un chapitre de "Sous la même lune que toi". **

**Je préviens aussi que je travail sur une fic à 4 mains sur Harry Potter avec une de mes amies de la fac. Je vais faire en sorte que ça n'interfère pas, mais sait-on jamais...**

**Laissez des comms s'il vous plait...c'est assez agaçant de voit des personnes vous mettre en favoris alors qu'ils ne vous ont laissé aucun feedback ^^'.  
><strong>


End file.
